


Nicknames

by BoredomBeckons



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredomBeckons/pseuds/BoredomBeckons
Summary: One Two chooses all the nicknames





	Nicknames

"Ah don't fret mate, you just gotta do what I do. Give them fuckers a bit of the ol One Two." The words were accompanied with a cheery grin and a quick jabbing motion reminiscent of the young man's origins in the boxing circuit. He'd never been major. Never had the focus or motivation really. His attention always on other less reputable pursuits but he was good.

It was a light hearted comment made on a fairly standard job. Smash and grab with a few fellas he had just started dealing with. But two guards and a few quick fire punches later, every criminal in London knew all about the ol One Two, and a nickname was born.

It just stuck.

.....

The man leaned over the table, eyes darting from side to side. Still new to the game. Still paranoid. "Look, I know where we can...."

One Two blinked in confusion, leaning casually back in his own chair. Slightly younger but far more experienced.  "What?"

The other man sighed in frustration and leaned closer "A few people have said you're the man to speak to about...."

"Speak up will ya?"

"Look I know about a fuckin robbery you might be interested in" He finally blurted, teeth gritting in annoyance.

A few eyes looked up from the surrounding tables before quickly looking away at One Two's warning glare.

"Well why didn't you say so Mumbles?"

It stuck.

.....

"They call me the candy man"

"Is that fuckin right?" One two snorted, eyebrow raising even as he didn't bother looking up from the poker game.

"Yeah. Or Mister sugar. Sugar and spice, everything nice. I got all the goods me"

"I'm sure you do" The thief muttered, throwing some chips down.

"I got red ones, blue ones, smarties, poppers, or anything harder that tickles your fancy" The dealer declared with a smug grin. "I'm a regular Willie Wonka I am. The sugar puff monster. Mr Kipling himself"

One Two smirked as the rest of the table folded to his bluff and scooped in his winnings.

"That's fantastic Cookie. Good for you"

It stuck.

......

Which one's Robert again? Mumbles asked. There were too many new people at this party and he was getting nervous. How was he supposed to trust a driver he didn't even know.

"Oh you know which one he is" One Two grinned, several pints in and far too relaxed for someone planning a robbery.

" Can't miss Bob. Ol Bobby Boy. The Bobster. He that good looking bugger over there that keeps distracting all the lasses from me. Can't you see him?"

The grin got wider as Bob caught on to the sound of his name being shouted loudly and repeatedly in a heavily slurred Scottish accent and began making his way over, shy smile in place.

"Everyone knows Bob" One Two declared throwing his arms around the young man's shoulder as he arrived "Damn lady killer is what he is. Handsome Bob!"

It stuck.

.....

"The name is Archibald"

"Pleasure to meet you Archy"

"Archibald"

"Yeah. I heard you the first time Archy"

The sound of teeth gritting together and a cold stare did nothing to discourage the young man. Too cocky and confident to see the danger. Sometimes Archy would look back on this moment and regret not punching the little buggers lights out until he said it right....because God fucking help him...

...it stuck.


End file.
